


And They Were Roommates

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, College Student Peter, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jason is afraid he will get a psychopath roommate. Instead, he gets Peter Parker, and it's almost worse.





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please enjoy my take on outsider!POV Starker.

Jason has seen enough horror movies to worry about his prospective college roommate. It's the MIT, but maybe he is going to share with a genius psychopath. It's _possible_.

He tries to walk as slowly towards Room 235 as possible, delaying the dreaded moment of meeting _him_. But maybe he is not even there yet, and Jason just acts stupidly. That's also a possibility.

His steps finally halt in front of the door and he takes a deep, calming breath before clutching the handle firmly and stepping in.

The first thing he sees is a butt, a _very_ nice butt for that, and maybe (just maybe) he gets a bit distracted staring. But then the boy with the butt turns around and he is breathtakingly beautiful. He is not just handsome, he is downright pretty, like Bambi eyes and candy floss hair and rosy cheeks pretty and Jason _really_ has to stop staring.

He clears his throat awkwardly and sticks his hand out maybe a bit too stiffly for a handshake. “I am Jason Logan. Your roommate?” It comes out as a question because he can't believe his fucking luck. He feared a psychopath and he got _him._

Well, there is still a chance that he _is_ a psycho, but Jason wouldn't even care at this point.

“I am Peter Parker. Nice to meet you.” His smile is shy and his hand is small and his voice is so cute and maybe Jason has a little crush.

* * *

Peter is not only cute, but he is also fucking smart too. Of course, everyone is smart there, it's the MIT (Jason still has trouble believing he is here, okay?), but Peter is  on a whole another level. He is so eager and passionate and humble and how can a human being be that perfect anyway? It's really not fair.

And he is so innocent, too. He is wide-eyed and radiates pureness, which is so not okay for an 18-year-old boy with an ass like that.

Jason often (more often than he is ready to admit) wonders if he is straight. They hang out often enough, but Peter never shows interest in anyone. (Certainly not in Jason, but it doesn't hurt, thank you very much.) But he wears oversized baby blue jumpers and short shorts and when Jason remembers this (usually at night with his hand down his pants) the thought that Peter might be after girls seems utterly ridiculous. 

* * *

Peter is strange. Not as in serial killer strange, thank god, but he has his quirks. Jason has written a list because he has no social life. And maybe because he is a little  bit obsessed with his roommate.

Number one. He spends way too much time in the shower. And it's bad because Jason starts to get ideas about what he is doing there and these ideas are definitely not good for his health.

Number two. He spends hours on the phone, every. single. night. He always goes out of their room, and he always comes back happy and hyped and blushing. Peter doesn't really talk about his family or friends, he doesn't really talk about anything too personal, to be honest, so Jason can only speculate about who is on the other side. 

Number three. He has way too expensive stuff for a college student. And if his family is that rich, why is he in a dorm? His gadgets are not only expensive but high-tech too. Jason is not even sure all of them are on the market. He doesn't dare to touch them, but he can't help but wonder where Peter comes from.

Number four. Peter has an unhealthy obsession with Tony Stark. He has an Iron Man plushie and he _sleeps_ with it. He has pictures and posters of him, he _is_ a total fanboy and it would be embarrassing if he wasn't so cute about it. If anyone mentions the name Stark Peter perks up and starts babbling about how great the man is. Like, okay, Jason agrees, Tony Stark is amazing, but Peter goes a little too far with his hero worship.

* * *

A friend visits Peter. Jason didn't assume he had no one, per se, but Peter rarely talks about anyone from home, so it surprises him when a grinning boy knocks on their door. The friend - Ned - is nice enough, and he and Peter totally geek out on puzzles and Star Wars and it's adorable to see Peter flushed and excited over something so childish.

After Ned leaves and Jason asks, Peter finally opens up about his life a bit. He tells Jason how Ned is his best friend since kindergarten and how much he misses him now that they don't see each other every day. Then he talks about his aunt and how she is amazing and all, but he never talks about parents. Jason wants to ask more, to push a little, but he is afraid he would destroy Peter's good mood so he stays silent.

* * *

A week or so later another friend visits, and it's a girl. A strange, but really hot girl. She is taller than Peter, but they kinda look cute together, and Jason thinks (fears) they might be a couple. MJ is very smart and very scary, that much is obvious for Jason after a few minutes of listening to her. She roasts him, she roasts Peter, but somehow she still manages to be likable. After seeing (watching) them interact Jason decides that they are definitely not a couple. He can't really explain why, but they don't give off that coupley vibe he first assumed they did. Or maybe it's just his wishful thinking.

They talk about school, mathematical theorems, MJ's job and somehow… feminism? Jason is not sure how, but MJ managed to bring up the issue smoothly enough. She is really passionate about the topic and Jason is actually scared of her. Peter, on the other hand, just smiles fondly at her and lets her ramble.

* * *

Ned and MJ visit more often after that and for some time it's only them. But one afternoon brings a new friend of Peter's. Actually, Jason is not sure about friend. Frienemy, maybe?

Flash - and what kind of name is that, seriously? - is kinda a douchebag, and Jason can't imagine why someone like Peter would be friends with that jackass. But Peter seems to genuinely like him, despite his derogatory comments. Speaking of which, he is not sure Flash even likes Peter. Why would he talk like that to a friend?

At least, that's what he thinks at first. After like ten minutes, the truth becomes painfully obvious. Flash is like a little boy with a crush, a huge fucking crush, poking fun at his beloved to hide his affections. Jason can relate, honestly. Not to the making fun of part, but to the having the hots for Peter Parker part. And Peter is so oblivious it's almost ridiculous. He just exists happily, chatting and giggling while Flash is staring at him like he is the only fucking thing he can see.

Jason wants to pat the guy on the shoulder and say he is not alone in his suffering, but maybe they are not there yet.

* * *

Peter has hickeys. Huge, red fucking hickeys on his neck, even on his collarbone and Jason doesn't want to think about where else they are on Peter's body. He touches them from time to time, doesn't even try to hide doing it and he smiles happily every time and it kinda hurts Jason.  

Was it Flash? He doubts it. Was it a one night stand? Peter doesn't seem like the type. Was it a mysterious boyfriend or girlfriend? Maybe. Jason tries not to sulk, but he can't help but think it's unfair. He gets a roommate like Peter, someone perfect, someone Jason can imagine falling in love with, and he turns out to be taken.

Jason wants to ask who, but he is afraid of the answer, so he doesn't. Sometimes it's better to stay in the dark.

* * *

There is an announcement about Tony Stark coming to the school. _Tony Stark_ is going to be their guest lecturer. Jason can't even believe it, and he is not alone. Everyone, even the teachers are ecstatic and no one can talk about anything else for days.

If Jason is excited, Peter is on cloud fucking nine about it. He seems on edge, being antsy and restless all the time.

The time finally comes and… Tony Stark is late. He is Tony Stark, so he can be late if he wants to, but still. Peter isn't there, either. Jason wonders if he was so excited he fainted, but Peter comes running in and he kind of forgets about his thoughts.

Peter looks debauched. He is flushed, his hair is messy, his mouth is swelled and spit shiny and his clothes are rumpled. He looks like he has been fucked within an inch of his life just minutes ago and he has a stupid smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes. Jason almost asks, but then Tony Stark arrives, looking like a boss wearing an expensive looking suit and his trademark glasses and he can't really focus on anything else.

The man is laid back and way too cool, cracking jokes effortlessly and owning the whole room in mere minutes. Everyone is hanging on his words, and he seemingly revels in it. He talks like the genius he is, making extremely complex concepts seem like grade school maths and Jason wants him to be his teacher. But a question crosses his mind: why is Tony Stark here in the first place? As far as Jason knows, he has never come before despite the numerous invitations.

He is about to ask Peter, but he is… preoccupied. He is staring at Tony Stark, which, okay, who isn't?, but he worries his lower lip with his teeth and his pupils are way too blown for it to be just hero worship. Jason is a little uncomfortable, especially after he sees that Tony Stark is staring right back at his roommate, although he is more subtle. He is looking around the room, but his gaze always finds Peter and it's like he can't look away. He does though, eventually and the cycle starts again. Jason has never expected to see Peter Parker attempting to seduce anyone, especially not Tony fucking Stark right in a room full of people.

His eyes meet with Tony Stark's and the man winks at him, smirking. Did he see him staring at Peter? Or staring at him? He is not sure but Jason is determined to stare at the wall for the rest of the lesson.

* * *

He is okay now. Tony Stark winked because he is Tony Stark. And Peter has a ridiculous crush on him, but it's not like he is the only one. And maybe Mr. Stark noticed him, it's not like he is gonna act on it or anything. That's what Jason convinced himself about, at least.

He leaves the room as fast as possible, and he is almost at his room when he notices he forgot his phone. He curses himself and heads back to the classroom, it must be empty by now.

Except it's not. As he gets closer he hears noises… sex noises. High whines and moans and heavy breathing. And he fears the absolute worst.

Then he hears it, and it's like a heavy blow to the head.

“Mr. Stark, please…” It's Peter, breathy and pleading and Jason can't believe his fucking ears.

“What do you want, baby, huh? Use your words for me.” And it's Tony Stark, and he sounds like he is about to devour Peter, and okay, it is a little sexy.

“Fuck me, please, Mr. Stark, it hurts-” He is interrupted by his own high whine and Mr. Stark chuckles.

“You were such a good boy, Peter, sitting through the lesson with a vibrator up your ass. Did you like it? Do you think anyone knew? Your roommate was certainly watching you. He likes you, baby boy, but who can blame him?”

“I am only yours, Mr. Stark, I don't care about him.” Peter's voice is painfully honest and Jason wants to run, but he can't. He listens.

“Good boy. You deserve a reward.” Peter whines at the compliment and Jason can hear the smirk in Tony's voice. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Then they don't really talk anymore, it's just Peter panting and Tony chuckling and Jason can't help but open the door just a little bit. It's not like they are going to hear him.

He sees Tony Stark's ass. It's definitely not a bad ass, but he is not the one he wants to see. He only sees Peter's pale legs wrapped around Tony's waist though and his arms around his neck. Tony completely covers him with his own body and Jason shuts the door.

He goes back to his room and tries to forget about everything that happened in the last few hours.

He doesn't think he will be able to look Peter Parker in the eyes anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my story, please show it with kudos or a comment! :)


End file.
